Hide and Seek
by ThoughtfulBitch
Summary: Now that all the fighting has ended the teens of Beacon Hills want to relax, but when Stiles can't find Derek he starts to worry. What will Stiles do in order to get Derek back? What will things be like when he finds Derek? Will Stiles be able to find Derek? A Sterek fanfiction with slight swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Wolf, Teen Wolf belongs to MTV and Jeff Davis

**Hide And Seek **– Confusion Part 1

After three days of relaxing from their fight with Jennifer and having their parents kidnapped from them, the teens of Beacon Hills all seemed to be getting back into the flow of things again. While in their classes, all of the teens receive a text from Lydia reading: _"Meet me in the gym. We need to talk._" Immediately after reading the seemingly urgent text from Lydia, Scott and Stiles looked at each other.

A worried look came across Stiles' face as he spoke to Scott. "You think everything is okay?"

"I hope so." Scott said.

As the bell rang to signal the end of class, the two boys made their way to gymnasium. Upon entering they were greeted by an also very worried group of their friends: Allison, Isaac, and Ethan.

"You guys got Lydia's text too?" Scott said to the group of his friends standing in a circle.

"Yeah, any idea what it's about?" Isaac wondered.

"No, we just showed up like the message said to." said Stiles.

"I hope everything is okay," Allison said with concern. "I don't think I can handle any more drama for a while."

Just then Lydia and Aiden appeared in the gymnasium. There was a serious look on Lydia's face as she came through and smile gracing Aiden's features. The group of friends could instantly tell why they arrived after the rest of them.

"Alright, looks like everyone is here so we can get down to business," Lydia said in a firm, strong voice. "It's no surprise that we were all a little stressed from the whole lists of events that just happened, which is why I want to have a party."

"A party?" Scott said in a disbelief

"You worried all of us... for a freaking _party?!_" Stiles shouted at Lydia

"Yes," Lydia said in a confident voice, sighs coming from the group of friends in front of her. "Think about it, we all need some way to relax and let loose, this is a perfect way to do it. Plus, we won the fight! I think that is more than a good enough reason to throw a party. What do you guys say?"

"A party sounds great!" Aiden shouted, obviously trying to support Lydia in her idea to help her friends relax.

"It actually sounds like a pretty good idea to me." Isaac agreed.

"Yeah, it sounds like it could be fun." said Ethan.

_A party doesn't sound too bad,_ Stiles thought to himself.

"That's the spirit! The party will be tomorrow night at eight, and you guys are helping me set up so come by early," Lydia said, turning her back to her friends just before starting to walk off holding hands with Aiden.

"Wait! Who are we inviting to this?" Scott shouted to the girl walking away.

"Everyone!" And with that Lydia and Aiden exited the gym, leaving the others.

Just then the group of teens all looked at each other and wondered who they would invite and who could get the word around school.

"I'll tell Danny about it, I'm sure he can find some people that will wanna go." Said Ethan.

"And I can get the lacrosse team to come." Said Scott.

"I can call the drag queens we met at the club." Stiles said with a grin.

"No!" The rest of the group said in unison.

"Alright, alright," Though he secretly knew that he was just going to invite Derek so he could see him again now that all the fights were done with.

On that note, the group of friends broke up to start to spread the word around school. Scott and Isaac went to the lacrosse team to ask the players, Allison went and asked some girls around school, and Ethan went to tell Danny about it to see if Danny could help them spread the word. Stiles thought this would be the perfect time to slip away from others and try to call Derek.

After a few rings the phone went to voicemail, "Hey Derek... it's me, Stiles, Lydia is having a party tomorrow and you should come. Gimme a call back when you get this."

After pressing the end button Stiles held his phone against his chest hoping that Derek would get the call soon so that he could hear his voice and give him a formal invitation to Lydia's party.

That night while he was at home, Stiles looked down at his phone and noticed that Derek never called back.

'_Why hasn't he answered me? It's not like that sour wolf has anything better to do with his time. And I know he looked at his phone by now. Maybe I should try calling him again.'_ And he did just that.

Stiles had dialed the number he had memorized so easily because it was the number of the guy he loved so much but never told anyone about. He didn't want to think of what would happen if everyone knew that Stiles liked Derek. They would make fun of him. However, that still didn't stop him from making the picture of him and Derek his background on his phone and staring at it when he gets down.

Stiles snapped out of his Derek thoughts and pressed call. Once again, the call was for nothing as Stiles got his voicemail. Instead of leaving a voicemail, Stiles hung up and texted the werewolf: _"Hey call me back as soon as you can. I need to talk to you."_

Finally after an hour of trying to reach Derek, Stiles had gotten annoyed that the guy still had not responded to any of his calls or texts and had decided to call Cora. Maybe she knew a reason why Derek hadn't been answering his phone. After three rings, Cora picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" Stiles tried not to sound too enthusiastic that he had just gotten through to a Hale, even though it was the wrong one. "Cora, its Stiles. I have a question for you."

"No, Stiles, I won't tell you where we are." Cora said in a firm voice

"Wait, what are you talking about? I was calling to ask you if you knew why Derek wasn't answering his phone. Where did you go?" Stiles felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"You don't know yet?" Cora's voice lost its firmness. "Derek and I left town to find somewhere safe to live from now on. I was sure that one of your friends would have told you that by now."

"You left town?!" Stiles roared. "And my friends _know about it?!"_

Cora's voice was even as she answered, "Yeah... Derek told Scott right before we left."

_Why wouldn't Scott tell me that Derek left? I never asked him but he should tell us if one of our friends leaves... if it _is_ Derek._ "I'll call you back later. I need to talk to Scott."

"Hey, Stiles." Cora said just as Stiles was about to hang up. "It's probably best if you just forget about Derek and I. Derek seems very set on not returning to Beacon Hills."

And with that Cora ended the call.

Stiles tried to call her back, but the stubborn Hale just ignored every call and every text he sent her. _What does she mean I should forget about her and Derek? Did I do something wrong? Was there a reason Scott could know about Derek, but I couldn't?_ Stiles furiously dialed his best friend's number.

"Hey man! What's up? I was just about to call-"

Stiles interrupted his friend, "Why didn't you tell me that Derek and Cora moved away?!"

There was a pause on Scott's end. "How did you find out?"

"_Cora just told me!_ She said that Derek _told_ you that they were leaving. I guess she was under the assumption that you would tell your best friend at one point or another! So why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't allowed." Scott said in a pleading voice.

"What do you mean you weren't allowed? You're my best friend and Derek is _my_ friend too! How were you gonna keep that a secret from me and the rest of the group?" Stiles continued to shout.

"Stiles, the rest of the group knows. And they know that they weren't allowed to tell you."

Stiles could feel his blood boil. "How is it that all of our closest friends got this memo-"

"It's because..." Scott took a deep breath. "Because he told us not to tell you"

"What?" His voice suddenly dropped.

"Stiles, it's no surprise that you like Derek, even he can tell," Stiles began to feel numb. "He didn't want us to tell you so that you wouldn't be upset. Or follow him."

"Where did he go?" Stiles asked softly.

"I don't know." Scott replied sadly.

"Scott, I know you know where he is so _where did he go?!" _The fury returned to Stiles' voice instantly.

"I'm not lying, Stiles! It's the truth! None of us know where Derek went. You think he would tell _me? _We all want you to be happy... but Derek is gone and he said he's not coming back."

And just like that Stiles hung up and threw his phone across the room with a _bang!_

A knock came at the door. "Stiles, everything okay?"

Stiles, trying to hold back the angry tears long enough to answer his dad, said "Yeah, I'm fine. Just fell and my phone hit the wall."

Seeming satisfied with the answer his clumsy son gave, the sheriff answered, "Okay, they just called me in so I might not be back for a while, okay?"

"That's fine. Be careful." Stiles soon heard the sound of the front door open and close as his dad left. He was alone and had no one to talk to. All he wanted to do was talk to Derek, to be near him, to have a good time with him; now all of that was gone. Derek was gone and with that the tears started to slowly make their way out of his eyes and onto his cheeks.

After an hour, Stiles got an idea. _Fine, you can leave everything and go hide to a safe place with Cora, but I will find you, Derek. I will do whatever it takes to find you. _Just like that, Stiles had hopped back into himself, grabbed his red hoodie and made his way to his Jeep.

_I will find you, Derek Hale._

Author's Notes: Okay so this was my first fanfiction ever so hopefully I did a good job on it. I would really appreciate comments and reviews to help me write better. There will be a part two and possibly more to this it's just that this was really long already and I didn't want to make it even longer in just one chapter. The next chapter(s) will get better and more dramatic so please stick around to find out what will happen. Thanks for reading my first fanfiction and please continue to do so if you liked it :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Wolf, it belongs to Jeff Davis and MTV.

* * *

**Hide and Seek** – Confusion Part ll

As Stiles made his way into his jeep, he began to think '_How am I even going to find him? I have no idea where they could have even gone.' _

With this thought in his mind, Stiles began to wonder who it was that he could talk to in order to get a clue as to where he was, when it hit him: _'Dad will probably have an address for him since he was in the criminal records when Scott and I accused him for killing Laura.' _Moving at superhuman speed, Stiles pulled his phone out and dialed his father's number, only to be sent to his father's voicemail.

'_Does anyone answer their phones anymore?!' _thought Stiles.

Stiles then took a moment to calm himself back down _'getting mad now won't do me any good. I have to think of another way to get to dad's records. Maybe he'll be down at the station and if I show up maybe he can check, but how will I tell him I need him to tell me Derek's new address? It's not like I can just tell dad that I want to know so I can go see him and yell at him.'_

Stiles had arrived at the police station before he could come up with a reasonable excuse for his dad to look up Derek's address, _'Guess I'll have to wing it.' _Upon entering the police station, Stiles was greeted by a female police officer be hide the secretary desk.

"Good evening, Stiles."

"Good evening, Nicole. Is my dad here?"

"No, he was called to dispatch to an accident. Why? Did you need him for something?"

Just then Stiles came up with a brilliant idea. "Well you see... I got locked out of the house and I don't have a key. Mind if I go check in his office for a spare?"

"Alright. Just make it quick okay?"

"Don't worry. I shouldn't be too long."

Stiles had managed to make his way into his dad's office. While keeping an eye on the window to make sure Nicole did not see him, Stiles went on his dad's computer and began to search for Derek's address.

'_Come on, come on this is taking too long,' _Stiles had thought to himself and soon the name Derek Hale popped up with the address to his old apartment that he had lived in with Cora. _'Dammit! Seriously, is this a fucking joke?!' _

Stiles had emerged from the room, a disappointed look on his face.

"No luck, kiddo?" Nicole said trying to get the young boy's attention.

"Huh? Oh, no... Doesn't look like there is an extra key."

"Well, cheer up. You can hang out here if you like."

Not wanting to be stuck at the station and wanting to instead go look for the werewolf he was worried about, Stiles said "No its okay, I think I'm gonna see if I can go over a friend's house"

"Okay. Be careful, I heard it's supposed to storm later tonight."

"I will, thanks for your help Nicole. Good night."

"Good night."

Stile had made his way back to his dad and slammed his fists against the steering wheel, '_Dammit, where do I look now?' _Stiles sat in his car for a few moments more before reaching into his pocket and getting his phone out and dialing the number of that belonged to the friend he had so much anger toward right now: Scott.

"Hey Stiles." Scott said in a sad, concerned voice.

"Scott, I need your help." Stiles said franticly.

"What, what happened? Is everything alright?!" Scott said with more concern in his voice.

"I need to find Derek and you're going to help me with that nose of yours."

"Stiles…." Scott said trying not to upset his friend again. "You know I care about you and want you to be happy, but if I could have found Derek by now, I would have told you. I know you care about him. I haven't been able to smell him anywhere around here."

"Dammit, Scott, I don't have time for this. I want to find him now!"

"What about Peter? Peter should know where they are. He is one of Derek's only family members still alive right? So he should know."

"That's brilliant!" Stiles said with joy in his voice, "I knew you had a brain there somewhere!"

Scott laughed then asked his friend concerned "So, are you still… you know… mad at me? Because believe me, I wanted to tell you, I really did. It's just that…. I didn't want you to be upset."

"Scott, we're brothers. It's okay. I was just upset that you hid it from me, but I guess you did have a good enough reason. Just try to talk to me next time something like this happens, okay?"

"Alright man." Scott said with relief. "Oh yeah! Before I forget, you can probably find Peter at the Hale house."

"Thanks, man."

With that Stiles had ended their conversation and headed out to the old Hale house in order to find Peter. Along the way Stiles began to wonder '_why didn't Peter go with Derek and Cora? Wouldn't it be better to go with them seeing as how half the town thinks that he is dead anyways?' _

Stiles shook his head, trying to get the thought out of his mind and focus on getting to the house to know where to find Derek. Soon, he found his way to the entrance of the woods leading down to the Hale house. With the road to the abandoned house blocked, Stiles had no choice but to leave his Jeep parked outside of the woods. He made his hike through the woods and soon found his way through to the house.

Immediately upon arriving, a voice sent chills up his spine.

"I was wondering when you should show up here, Stiles."

Making his way through the front door, Stiles saw Peter, who had been sitting on remains of what seemed like a dresser caught in the fire.

"Well, thanks to your idiot of a nephew, I was the only one of my friends who didn't know he and Cora left town," Stiles stated with his usual tone of sarcasm in his voice. "And since you knew I was coming, you probably know why I'm here. So where's Derek?"

"How should I know?" Peter said, trying to tease the young boy.

"Look. I know that you know where he went, so _where did he go?"_ Stiles said in a more demanding voice.

Peter then stood up from his seat on the dresser and made his way over toward Stiles. "And why should I tell you where they went?" Peter began to get closer and closer to Stiles forcing Stiles' back against the wall of the house. "What's in it for me?" Peter said in a lower, more teasing voice.

"Peter, I don't have time for this. I want to find Derek now!" Stiles said in a firm voice.

"And what if I told you that there is a reason Derek left... and made sure _you_ didn't find out?"

"I already know. It was so I wouldn't worry about him and try to follow him, but I don't-"

"Are you sure that's the real reason?" Peter said confidently. "Are you sure it wasn't just to get rid of you? I mean, come on now, don't you think it was a little weird how Derek told Scott of all people and not you? And don't you think it's awfully strange that little Scott, your best friend, would keep it from you for so long?"

Stiles gulped. "Scott said it was because he didn't know how to tell me and he knew I would have been worried."

"Are you positive?" Peter said with a bit of a grin on his face. "You don't find anything odd about how the both of them knew how much you pined over him... and then he just disappears and only tells Scott. If it were me, personally, I would have thought that they were almost making fun of me. Laughing behind my back while I sit there without knowing; and then when I did… they just sit there and watch me make a fool outta myself trying to find him."

Stiles began to worry: '_What if Peter was right? What if they are just laughing at me? Would Derek and Scott do something that mean to me?' _But then Stiles began to think again, '_There is no way Scott would do that to me! And Derek just didn't tell me because he knew I would worry. Don't fall for Peter's tricks.'_

In a firm voice Stiles spoke to the older werewolf, "You're wrong! They would never do anything like that to me!"

Peter slammed his fist against the wall that Stiles had been pressed up against, trapping Stiles, and looked down to the smaller, younger boy caressing his face with his fingertips and whispered, "Why not forget about Derek? Why not come with _me?_ I'm sure I can teach you many things that you could use in helping your friends. Plus I could teach you some things that you only dreamed about doing with Derek."

And just like that Peter began to bring his lips down forcing a kiss on Stiles' lips. Stiles trying pushing the werewolf off of him, but failed and was only free once Peter brought his lips off Stiles.

Giving the bigger man another push, that finally got Peter off of him, Stiles shouted, "What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

"Come on, Stiles, I thought you wanted to find Derek?" Peter got closer once again. "If you want me to tell you where he is, you'll do this."

With another push Stiles managed to get away from Peter, "I would never do anything like that with a sick pervert like you!"

Stiles left the house and began to run towards his Jeep, but tripped on something along the way, dropping his phone in front of him, getting a face full of leaves and sticks. '_Dammit! Now how am I going to find him?!' _As he reached to pick his phone up, a thought suddenly hit him. '_Danny! Danny can hack into Derek's phone's GPS!' _Stiles stood up, brushing the leaves and sticks off him, and made it to his Jeep and once there, he got his phone out and began to drive toward Danny's house.

"What the hell do you want so late?" Danny asked as he picked up his phone.

"One: ouch. Two: are you home?"

"Yeah, I'm waiting for Ethan to get here. We have a date." Danny said, confused.

"Blow him off - I need you to do me a favor."

"Are you crazy, Stiles?" Danny sounded annoyed. "This is the first date I'm having with him! I can't blow him off!"

"Look, Danny, it's really important. I'll talk to you once I get there, okay?"

There was a pause. "Fine, but you better hurry, 'cause I'm not missing my date because of you."

"Okay! Thanks dude!"

Stiles sped through red lights and stop signs to make to Danny's house before Ethan could, and found that Danny was already standing outside waiting for one of the boys to arrive.

"Finally! You better have a good reason to make me want to blow off Ethan!" Danny said, still sounding annoyed with Stiles.

"I need you to hack into someone's phone and find out where they are." Stiles demanded.

"What? Are you crazy? Why in the-"

"It's to find this guy I like!" Stiles shouted.

"A guy?" Danny said confused.

"Yes, a guy, who's very important to me, but I never got to tell him that he's important to me! So I need to find him and talk to him and tell him how I feel before I lose him!" Stiles said so quickly that all of it sounded mostly like gibberish.

"Okay, okay, calm down dude. I'll help you. Don't worry. Come on, let's go on my computer."

The two boys made their way into Danny's house and up the stairs to his room, where he grabbed his laptop and began to type away. As Danny began to get his computer ready he told Stiles, "I'm going to need his guy's number so I can hack his phone."

Stiles then bent down and typed in Derek's number, then allowed Danny to continue using his hacking skills to access the GPS in Derek's phone. While the two boys were focused on the computer and finding Derek's location; they did not hear the doorbell right three times, until Danny looked at his phone and had saw Ethan calling him.

"Shit, I need to go talk to Ethan. Just sit here while it's processing and whatever you do, do not touch anything on the computer!"

Danny left the room to get his date for the evening and soon reappeared in the room holding hands with Ethan; when Ethan said, "Dammit, Stiles, what is Danny helping you with that's so important its ruining our date?"

Stiles turned to the bigger teen and just stated, "He's helping me find Derek."

"Derek? I thought he told you not to go looking for him." Ethan said, confused by the smaller teen's words.

"Wait, this guy told you not to go after him?! Are you stalking him, Stiles?" Danny said.

"No, I'm not!" Stiles shouted. "It's just he left before I could tell him how I feel and, and, and I can't accept that! I won't accept that! Come on, Danny how would feel if Ethan left with no warning, or Ethan, think about how you felt when you thought Danny was going to suffocate that night at the hospital? Look. I just need to find him." Stiles paused.

"Please Danny. Ethan." Stiles turned to face each of them, "He means the world to me."

With a smile on both Danny and Ethan's face, they looked at each other. Ethan then gave Danny a nod toward Stiles, Danny directed Stiles to move so he could finish finding Derek's location.

After another fifteen minutes of waiting Danny finally was able to get the exact location on where Derek is.

"Found him!" Danny shouted

"What?!" Stiles said as he jumped up from his seat on Danny's bed. "Where is he?!"

"Okay, so it looks like he is in a town called Waynesboro." Danny said.

"Waynesboro isn't that like an hour and a half away from here?" said Ethan.

"Yup." Said Danny as he wrote on a piece of paper he had torn from a notepad. "Here this is the address that it's at. I hope you find him, Stiles."

Stiles smiled from ear to ear. "Thank you so much Danny! I owe you big time, man!"

As Stiles took the paper away from Danny, thanking him again, and began to make his way toward the door, Ethan stopped him. "Stiles, I know you want Derek back, but just be careful. Who knows how he'll act once he sees that you found him."

"Don't worry Ethan, I'll be careful and I know he'll probably be mad at first, but I just need to tell him how I feel before I never see him again."

Having said that, Stiles left the house and made his way into his Jeep, setting his sights on Waynesboro.

'_Derek I know where you are now; and whether you like it or not, I'm coming for you and I will make you mine.'_

* * *

**Author Notes: **Well I wish I had a Stiles to love me that much and wow Peter, control yourself, haha, but on the plus side Scott and Stiles are friends again :D. Well I hope everyone is enjoying this fanfiction so far. I know I'm enjoying writing it, but like I said before this is my first time writing a fanfiction so reviews are much appreciated to let me know if I'm doing a good job or if I need to fix anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf.

* * *

**Hide and Seek** – Target Found Part 1

It had already been an hour since Stiles began driving to Waynesboro to find Derek, and at this point he was beginning to become even more impatient and anxious '_Dammit, am I ever going to get there?! It feels like I've been driving for hours now.'_

Just then Stiles' phone began to ring. It was his dad.

"Hey, dad." Stiles said nervously.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Oh yeah... I forgot to tell you, but I'm spending the night at Scott's with him and Isaac."

"When I got back from a call, I went to type up the report and saw the search records with Derek Hale's name. I asked Nicole if anyone had been in my office and she said you stopped by asking to check if I had an extra key for the house."

"Oh? Well... that is odd indeed, daddy-o. I don't know how that would happen."

His father spoke with concern in his voice. "Stiles, I don't wear this badge because it makes me look good. I know what you are doing. You are trying to find Derek."

There was a moment of silence between the two, until the sheriff broke the silence.

"Did you find him?"

"Yeah…. Well kind of I found out where he is…. I'm driving out there now…." Stiles said in a timid voice.

"Where is he?"

"Somewhere out in Waynesboro."

"Stiles." He said firmly.

"Yeah?"

"I know I can't stop you now, so… the only thing I can say to you right now is to please be careful."

"Always, dad. Don't worry." Stiles said with a smile pulling on his lips.

"And one other thing: think before you speak."

"Dad!" Stiles said, scandalized.

There was a small chuckle. "Please let me know when you get there."

With that, the sheriff hung up the phone and Stiles focused his attention back to driving. He began to wonder.

'_Wait. What am I even going to say to Derek? Should I just tell him how I feel? And tell him to come back? Should I even ask why he left and try to find out what he thinks of me? What is he going to do when I get there? What if he gets so mad at me that he tries to hurt me? What if Cora tries to hurt me for not listening to her? She is pretty scary and I don't doubt that she would do it.'_

Stiles shook the terrifying thoughts out of his mind. '_No, I can't think like that. Not after how much I have done to find him. I have to at least tell him how I feel before I leave.'_

Soon enough Stiles made his way to the address that Danny wrote down for him. It turned out that the address was actually an apartment complex.

'_How am I supposed to find him in this place with all these freaking rooms?!' _Stiles stood outside staring at the complex trying to think of a way he could find Derek. '_Well I guess I could knock on all the doors to find him. But it is kind of late and I wonder who would all answer their doors if some random teenager started to knock on it in the middle of the night. Someone would probably call the cops, and dad definitely won't be happy about that.'_

Just then, a women walked by Stiles looking at him strangely. "Are you lost? I've never seen you around here."

"Kind of, I'm here trying to surprise my cousin with a visit, but I can't remember which apartment is his."

"What's your cousin's name? I'll probably know which room is his. I'm the landlord here."

"Derek Hale."

"Oh, him. He just moved in a couple days ago right? I believe his room is 407 on the fourth floor. The elevator is right over there or if you keep going you can find the stairs."

"Thank you so much." Stiles said in a grateful voice.

With that, Stiles began to run toward the stairs and climb them with a speed that would rival Olympic runners. Reaching the fourth floor, he frantically searched up and down the hallway trying to find room 407. Once Stiles located Derek and Cora's apartment, he began to feel his heart racing, his body felt so warm, every nerve in his body was on edge, and his emotions were rushing all around in his mind. So much so that he felt like he was going to pass out from the sheer nervousness of finally being able to confess his true feeling to Derek. Stiles took a deep breath to try to calm himself. Just as he was about to knock on the door he began to hear screaming.

"What do you mean you told him we moved away?!" He heard Derek's voice shout.

"I thought he _knew!_ Besides, it's not like I told him where we are! So we are fine as long as he doesn't do anything too stupid." Cora's voice replied calmly.

"Cora, its _Stiles!_ Of course he's going to do something stupid! God knows he's acts like a little kid most of the time - never listening to anything. That's the whole reason I didn't tell him. He's probably going to try to find us now!"

'_Is this really what Derek thinks of me? Of course it is… all I ever do is cause more harm than good when I try to help everyone… I mean it's not like I have any special skills or super powers or heighten senses… but I've helped out a lot too! I mean I'm not as smart as Lydia, but I still know how to help! I did help save Allison, Isaac, my dad, Scott's mom, and Allison's dad! Plus I always cover for Derek, Scott, and everyone!'_

All of these thoughts went running through Stiles' mind after hearing such terrible things come from Derek. Still curious as to what the two were saying, he placed his ear against the door trying to listen in on their conversation. Most of their talking after that consisted of different lies they could tell the group so that they would tell Stiles in order for him to not come after them.

Finally Cora said, "Look, Derek. This is all really getting on my nerves. You just have to tell him the truth: we don't plan on coming back to Beacon Hills. And if you don't, I will."

"I might just have to."

The words stung Stiles. He mumbled under his breath, "You're an asshole, you stupid werewolf."

Tears began to run down the side of Stiles' face as he made his way to the elevator to ride down, suddenly feeling too tired to take the stairs. On the short ride, Stiles looked at himself in the reflective, steel walls of the elevator and slammed his fist against the steel wall, causing a small dent to form in the metal. The pain from hitting the metal distracted him from Derek, but only for a brief moment.

'_I'm so stupid. Why did I think that Derek would change his mind about coming back to Beacon Hills if I wanted him to? Why didn't I realize that he always does stuff like this? He doesn't think of others when he does his reckless actions. He doesn't realize how much they can affect me… and the others too. Why did I think that he would come back for someone like me? God, he's right. I am stupid kid.' _Moving his hand from the dented metal, Stiles could already feel and see the bruise forming on his knuckles.

Stiles soon arrived on the first floor of the apartment complex and made his way toward his Jeep. Once he got inside, he began his long trip back home, tears still in his eyes as he started to drive onto the road. Within five minutes of leaving the apartment complex, his mind went back to thinking about Derek_. _

'_I didn't even get to tell him how I feel… not that it really matters… it's not like that will make him come back or even try to keep in contact with me.'_

Just then a mysterious, black figure appeared in the middle of the road standing there, looking as though it was ready to attack. Stiles managed to swerve the car to the right at the last second, missing the mysterious figure. However, this caused the Jeep to go off the road and head first into a large oak tree. Stiles knew that his ride was fucked, that there was no fixing it now.

Clumsily, he got out of his car, banged up pretty bad and sure that he had broken his left arm when suddenly the mysterious, black figure began to walk towards Stiles. Stiles saw the figure inching closer and closer and finally began to run away. He only managed to get a few feet away from the figure before tripping on the ground landing on his left arm.

The pain rendered him speechless, so all he could do was howl. He looked around to see if he had managed to escape from the mysterious black figure; however it appeared that luck had not been on his side this night as the figure began to get closer.

He started to feel his chest tighten, his breathing was shortened and quickened, his mind zoning; he was having a panic attack.

'_No… Please no… Not here… Not now… I can't handle all this right now… please … I want to live! I want to tell Derek how I feel! I don't want to give up just because we are both so hardheaded! I love him!'_

Stiles could feel himself starting to blackout. '_I can't give up now!' _And with all of his remaining strength Stiles screamed, "Derek, please save me! I need your help!" Just as the mysterious black figure almost arrived to where Stiles had been, Stiles felt himself begin to blackout.

'_Please save me, Derek.'_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay so clearly this seems like it could be bad for Stiles, but this doesn't not mean it's the end of the story yet! There is still more to come! Oh and one quick little thing I just wanted to personally thank my dear friend **gracefullyclumsy **for always taking time from her busy schedule and help me make some changes or corrections to my writing. She is a fantastic writer and a wonderful person.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Once again I do not own Teen Wolf.

* * *

**Hide and Seek** – Target Found Part 2

_Stiles found himself in a dark, lonely room. _

'_Ugh, where the hell am I? Wait, am I dead? I can't be dead! I didn't get to do any of the things I got to do yet! I didn't get to talk to Derek yet! I can't die, what will happen to my dad?! What if he starts to drink again?'_

_Just then, Stiles saw a figure in the distance. He gazed at the figure staring back at him, when all of a sudden it began to move at superhuman speed toward Stiles. Frantically, he turned to run when he realized that he couldn't move his legs. It felt as though they were being held down in place. _

_When Stiles turned to look back at the figure, he saw the figure fighting with someone, someone who had shifted into a werewolf. It was Derek. Stiles tried to call out to Derek, but it seemed that his words could not reach him. Stiles could do nothing but watch. _

_Derek had a murderous look on his face, one that was fueled with such hatred that Stiles knew the werewolf would kill anything that got in his way. As the two fought, Stiles could tell that Derek was getting exhausted, his energy escaping him. More importantly, the figure noticed this too and took this opportunity to deliver a powerful blow to Derek, sending him flying and smacking his back off the wall. _

_The figure went over to Derek, who could only bring his arms down on the ground only to push himself up slightly, the figure bent down to look Derek in the face before picking him up and throwing him towards yet another wall. _

_After watching Derek hit the wall and the ground again, the figure began to stalk towards Stiles. _

_Seeing this, Derek roared, "If you hurt him in any way, I promise I will rip your fucking throat out and feed it to a pack of bears!"_

_The figure ignored this threat from the incapacitated werewolf and walked over to Stiles to pick him up by his neck. Stiles couldn't breathe - he gasped for even the slightest amount of air he could get. He could only see the intense amount of anger and hatred in the figure's eyes. Stiles could feel the grip on his neck tighten. He was going to die._

Stiles woke up, taking deep breathes in an attempt to catch his breath_. _

'_Wait I'm alive?! It was just a dream?!'_ Stiles let out a sigh of relief,_ 'Thank God_.'

The sight of a strange black figure hovering over him and attacking both Derek and himself came back into his mind. _'Just who was that person and what did they want with me? More importantly, why did they let me live?' _

Stiles began to ponder an answer for these questions; when he realized he had awaken in a strange bed, his clothes has been changed, and that his left arm had been put into a sling to limit its movement_. _

'_Okay, now where the hell am I? And how did I get here... And where the hell did my clothes go?!'_ After Stiles' mini freak out, his eyes explored around the room and spotted a sleeping Derek seated in a chair in the far corner._ 'Did Derek come and save me last night? It looks like he did.'_ Thinking of this made Stiles smile and blush a little.

Stiles slowly made his way out of the bed, trying not to wake the sleeping Derek, but also trying not to hurt his body any more than it already was. Stiles walked over to where Derek had been sleeping and knelt down so that his face was level with Derek's.

"You know, Derek, I don't know exactly what happened yesterday, but I do know that you came after me and helped take care of me. So thanks."

Stiles took a moment to stare at the werewolf sleeping before him. "I never got to officially thank you for helping Scott save my dad, so thanks for that too. It seems like we are always in danger, that one of us is getting hurt or being held against our will… I think I am starting to understand why you left…"

Stiles' face went from a small smile on his face to a frown with this thought. "But you know what, I don't care that I get hurt. I don't care that I get held against my will. As long as I can see you or be saved by you, then it's fine. I know this is really selfish to say, but I would do anything if it means that I got to see you. I love you, Derek. I know you can't hear me right now because you're asleep, but still! I love you so much, and I want you to return to Beacon Hills. That's why I came out here."

Stiles stared at the lips of the sleeping werewolf in front of him and thought only about how much he wanted to have his own lips pressed up against them. "It's a lot easier to talk to you this way," Stiles chuckled to himself at this, "but I guess I should probably tell you all this when you wake up."

With this in mind, Stiles decided to look around the room to find his clothes. During his search, he noticed that Derek had a picture standing on the nightstand. It looked like a photograph of Derek when was younger, with his family. '_This is probably the only picture of Derek and his family that survived the fire…'_ Stiles frowned and then thought of a way that he could repay Derek for helping him when he wakes up.

'_I know! I can make him breakfast! No one can turn down a delicious breakfast!' _

Stiles made his way out of Derek's room, after his search for his clothes turned up dry, and made his way to the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen, Stiles gathered all of the items that he needed to make a fresh batch of pancakes with eggs and bacon on the side. After about 30 minutes of cooking, he had been putting the finishing touches to make sure that the meal was perfect so that he could talk to Derek without him throwing Stiles out right away. As he set the table, he heard the creak of the front door.

"Damn, Derek. Something smells amazing! Did you cook breakfast for a change?" Shouted Cora.

Before Stiles could thank the younger werewolf, he found himself being thrown against the fridge and being held by the neck.

"Stiles?!" Cora said confused at the boy's presence.

To this, Stiles could not reply other than pointing to his neck, signaling to the girl that she was choking him too hard for him to respond. Cora then let go of Stiles' neck and said to him in a commanding voice, "Explain."

Rubbing his neck, Stiles stated, "Well I was making breakfast for everyone until you attacked me, you crazy werewolf!"

"That's not what I mean. I mean, explain why you are here." Cora said, visibly becoming angrier with each second Stiles didn't answer her question.

"I don't know! The last thing I remember was being chased and blacking out; and when I woke up I was in Derek's bed with new clothes on!"

"Chased? Someone followed you out here and _chased_ you? Do you realize that you probably put all three of us in danger?" said with rage in her voice.

Hanging his head down in worriment, "I didn't mean to put anyone in danger…"

"Well thanks to you, somebody who we don't know but obviously want to hurt us, knows where Derek and I live now! This was the whole reason that we _left_ Beacon Hills! To get away from anyone that would threaten us!" Cora turned so she did not have to face Stiles.

Stiles placed a hand on Cora's shoulder, "Look, Cora. I'm sorry. I just wanted to see Derek and tell him-"

Cora slapped the hand off her shoulder and turned to face Stiles, more anger in her eyes then he had ever seen before, "Tell him _what?_ That you have a little crush on him? To ask him to come back to Beacon Hills because you will miss him? Well guess what, Stiles, Derek and I left in order to get away from everyone and anything that could be dangerous! I don't understand why you can't get that through your thick skull! I told you not to come looking for us and look what it does when you do! It brought nothing but trouble!"

Stiles stared at the ground, "I'm sorry, okay? I really am… I didn't mean to put anyone in any kind of danger… I just wanted to be able to talk to Derek at least one more time before he leaves for good."

"Well, I hate to break it to you Stiles, but we are never going back to Beacon Hills. And now thanks to you, we probably are going to have to move again!"

Stiles looked back up at Cora and looked her in the eye with sincere eyes, "Tell me how to fix this, then. Cora, I don't want to lose Derek! I would do anything for him."

In a more sincere voice Cora said, "I think the best thing you can do right now is leave."

"But…" Stiles said with disappointment in his voice.

"Stiles!" shouted Cora, "I think you need to go now. I'll tell Derek to send you your clothes when he wakes up, but for now I think you need to leave."

"And, how, pray tell do you think I should go about doing this? I crashed my Jeep yesterday into a tree and I don't know where it is. I know that it won't start even if I tried."

"I don't know. Call Scott to come get you, but all I know is you can't stay here." And with that, Cora pushed Stiles out of the apartment and locked the door behind him.

Stiles frowned as he knew that he was not going to be allowed back into the apartment, even to look for his clothes. He got his cell phone out and called Scott to pick him up and Scott agreed and within the next hour Scott appeared driving his mom's car.

"Dude, what happened?!" Scott asked questioning the younger boy.

"I don't really wanna talk about it, if that's alright…" Stiles said in a depressed voice.

"Yeah, that's fine man. Come on, let's get you home... or to a doctors." Scott said in attempt to make his friend laugh.

"Yeah, sounds good," Stiles said as he got inside the car with Scott.

Halfway through the car ride home Stiles began to speak. "I found out where Derek and Cora are staying now."

Taken completely by the surprising fact that Stiles was talking about what happened, Scott curiously asked his friend, "Did you go talk to him?"

Stiles looked down in his lap and spoke in a depressed voice, "I was going to, but then I got to his apartment door and overheard him and Cora talking about how it was bad that I knew that they moved away because I was an idiot and would go after them. Then they talked about different ways to lie to me so I wouldn't go looking for them."

"Ouch."

"That's not the worst part. After I heard that, I left to go back to Beacon Hills, and while I was driving I saw a figure standing in the middle of the road. I swerved and I crashed my Jeep into a tree."

"You crashed your Jeep?!" Scott shouted, "No wonder you needed me to come get you. Is that how you got so banged up?"

Stiles nodded his head.

"What about the clothes? No offense, but they look just a little too big for you."

"Well, after I crashed, I got out of the Jeep and saw the figure walking closer and closer to me, so I started to run away. I tripped and landed on my left arm and I couldn't get back up to run because I started to have a panic attack and blacked out. But before I blacked out, I called out to Derek to come save me. I guess he must have heard me, because the next thing I knew I was waking up in his bed in new clothes with my arm like his."

Taken back from hearing this Scott asked, "So if Derek saved you, why did you have leave?"

"Because after I woke up, I went to the kitchen to make pancakes for Derek and Cora-"

"Ouh! I love your pancakes! How come you never make me any anymore?"

"Scott." Stiles said in a serious voice.

"Whoops. Sorry. Continue."

"After I made them breakfast, Cora came out of her room and attacked me and then told me that I only caused trouble by going to go see Derek, because now that mysterious guy knows where Derek and Cora live. That's when she told me to leave and pushed me out of the apartment."

"Wow. I'm so sorry, dude. But hey I know you don't cause Derek any harm. At least none that he didn't have already, so don't worry. And even if you did, Derek and Cora are old enough to fight for themselves. Besides, you know how strong Derek is! He'll be fine."

Stiles began to tear up by the words his best friend spoke to him. "Thanks, Scott. I needed to hear that."

"Yeah, and besides, Stiles, no matter what happens with Derek, you will always have me and everyone to go to if you need us."

Stiles began to cry at the thought that he had people to rely on no matter what. _'They don't hate me and they didn't try to hurt me from not telling me about Derek moving. They just wanted me to be safe and I can tell why now.'_

"Hey now," Scott protested, "no more crying tonight. We are going to have loads of fun at Lydia's party. So much so that you will wonder why you were ever sad today!"

Stiles chucked, "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"I'm always right, Stiles."

Once Scott and Stiles returned to Beacon Hills, Scott took Stiles back to his house where his dad was.

As Stiles was exiting the car, Scott said, "Hey, tell your dad to take you to the hospital and then let me know when you are ready to go to Lydia's, cause I'm coming by to pick you up."

Stiles laughed, "Will do."

"Okay, man. See you later tonight."

* * *

**Author's notes: **Just so everyone know, if it isn't exactly clear, this is not the end of the story. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that commented, it means a lot to me to hear that you guys are liking the story so far, and of course thank you to everyone who has been or started to follow this story it means so much. I promise I will try to make this story an amazing one for everyone reading it. Also please continue to comment as much as you like, it honestly makes my day and I do take every comment in to consideration when I think what to write. I love all of you and promise more is on its way!

**P.S.** – For any of you who are interested I was thinking of writing a Sterek smut story (Because why the hell not). So if you are interested keep an eye open for it in case I do decide to write one.


End file.
